Pictures of Us (Sequel to pictures of you)
by Does my name honestly matter
Summary: All week I've been thinking about the infinity ring I got her. Did she even care? Does she remember what I went through for her? Flustered, I walked to the living room. Our photo album was sitting on the coffee table. Heart pounding, I began t. Flip trough it. This time it wasn't just her. It was pictures of us.
1. Depression

_Hey people! Yeah. This is the sequel. I'm writing it already. Okay. Yes this is also a soma. They will be together within the first few chapters. k. Bye_

_**Soul**_

_****_It's been a few weeks. Not a few. More like one. I can hardly think straight. She was supposed to be here. With me. There was only so much I could do in that time length but hope she realized her mistake. I missed her. There's not much to do anymore. It's like my life is empty. Yesterday was Friday. She came and got Amaya. _  
_

All week I've been thinking about the infinity ring I got her. Did she even care? Does she remember what I went through for her?

Flustered, I walked to the living room. Our photo album was sitting on the coffee table. Heart pounding, I began t. Flip trough it. This time it wasn't just her. It was pictures of us.

I slammed the album closed, hot tears streaming down my face. I would do anything for her. I just wanted her back. Unwanted sobs shook my body as I held them in. Great! I shut my eyes, and tried to calm down. It was saturday afternoon, a gloomy day to match what I feel.

But whatever. Life goes on. or not. I don't know if I could do this any longer. With a shaking hand, I pulled my cell out of my pocket. I dialed the familiar number.

"What?" She answered the phone.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Soul..." She sighed again.

"What's so wrong with that?!" I said, louder this time.

"Nothing... Just... I have a bad feeling about us."

"Yeah? Me too. It's when you're not here. With me."

"I'm sorry then."

"Me too."

"Kay. Bye." She said, softly.

"Come back to me. I can protect you." I begged.

"I don't think so."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and glared at the wall.


	2. Falling Deeper

_So... hey. What's up? Feedback? PLEASE?_

**Soul**

Sunday. Finally. Amaya was the only one happy to see me. Great. Wonderful. I don't know what I did. I don't know who I am anymore. She's like... the sun... and it can't rise anymore. Just... Great. Now I'm going all poetic.

Whatever. I was just having trouble moving on from her. I guess it was always her. The sweet little girl with pigtails. But... she's not that girl anymore...

I don't know if I can do this on my own. It seems like I'm losing something deep inside of me... but everybody hurts somedays. I guess everybody screams, and everybody feels this way... but I don't know how to deal with it.

Damn I sound like Crona...

We were just kids in love. We've always been kids in love. She's mine, and I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried being cool, I tried being nice... but now I guess it's time that I move on.

_Uhm... sorry it took so long. Writers block. Ideas._


	3. One Week

_Soul_

This emptiness that was inside me couldn't go away. I didn't know if I wanted it to. It was a reminder that I once had her. It was the feeling of love. Like when you fall in love and they give you the butterflies... except now the butterflies were dead, and gone. The butterflies Maka gave me? They were gone. I had a feeling they always would be. She didn't want me back. She never would. Maka was gone, and I would just have to face it.

My baby girl, Amaya, walked down the stairs. "Daddy, why aren't you and mommy together anymore?"

I sighed. "It's complicated." That's the only reply? Cool, Soul, very cool.

She frowned. "Daddy I don't like not seeing you together. It's not fair."

"I know it's not fair. I love your mommy very much, but she needs a little time to be by herself." I smiled. "We'll find our ways to each other again."

"I will tell mommy I'm sad because of it."

"No, Amaya. Don't make mommy feel bad." I smiled. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Is today a mommy day?"

"Today _is _a mommy day!" I smiled.

"Yay mommy!" She smiled, and danced around.

I laughed. "She should be here any minute, so go ahead and play some more."

She nodded. "Tell me when mommy gets here."

I smiled. "Of course. We packed for you right?"

"Right!" She giggled, and bounded up the stairs just as quickly as she came down.

I stood there a few minutes, my hands in my pockets and my mind a mess. I wouldn't let my daughter know that I was down, and the fact that she's hurting isn't cool. I've tried to talk to Maka, tried to work things out... but she turned her face, and walked away.

A few moments later, Maka walked into the house. She had the same expression she always did; depressed, angry. This time I wasn't broken, I was mad.

I looked at her. "I'm done with the distance."

She frowned. "You know how I feel about this. I can't be with you."

"It's hurting our daughter, Maka! She's asking me why our family is falling apart!"

She looked away. "I didn't know."

"You say you love me, but the next day you don't. Baby make up your mind!"

She looked at me. "I need time to think."

I grabbed her. "No. No time. Don't think, just do. I love you, you love me... what's the problem?!"

"I don't know!" Tears filled her brilliant eyes.

"Well I'm sorry. I know what I want, and I'm not waiting for you anymore."

"Give me a week. One week, and I'll come home."

"Fine. One week."

**Hey! I'm SOOOO Sorry I didn't update. I've been having a lot of problems. Anyone wanna PM me and become buddies :))? Oh, and don't forget to review!1**


	4. Long Week Ahead

** So much positive feedback on the third chapter! All I have to say is sorry on the horrible start, and I'm thinking about rewriting? Probably not, but I'm still considering. Thank you to all of my buddies, and I am also in the best SOMA stories! Thank you SO much ****J**

_Maka_

All I had was a week; a week to sort out my feelings and a week to fall back in love. Did I want to? Of course not, I mean… don't get me wrong but I just couldn't be with him anymore. He was my first love. My first boyfriend, partner, and a first for a lot of things… and my only… I just felt the need to get out there and try other people. I guess that couldn't happen. I couldn't have my daughter upset that her mother and father weren't together… I couldn't be like my papa…

I sighed, and turned around in the car. We were currently at a red light. I smiled.

"Amaya, what do you want to do during your mommy time?"

"Park." She said, simply. She was avoiding me. I turned back, and gripped the wheel.

"Are you mad at mommy?" I asked, trying to get her to talk to me.

"Mommies and daddies shouldn't be apart like this." She said, grumpy.

"Why don't we just take you home and you can take a nice long nap?" I suggested, knowing she would want to play.

"No. No naps." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Amaya don't talk to me like that please. I'm trying to get along with you."

"Then get along with daddy." She whined.

Ah. Now I know where Soul was coming from. Now I know why I have to go back to him.

I smiled. "Guess what!"

"What?" She asked, obviously still grumpy.

"I'm coming home in a week!"

She squealed and clapped her hands. "I get my mommy back! I couldn't lose you again!" She laughed.

I half smiled, remembering everything that had happened. "I couldn't lose you either… and I can't have you mad at me either."

"Can I help pack your stuff?" She smiled.

"You want to work and not play?!" I asked, laughing.

"Yes. If I get mommy back I can stop playing for a while."

I rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. I looked up at my apartment window, thinking about how much work this would take. I didn't really want Amaya to help; I could do this on my own. She didn't have to help, and she didn't need to. My baby could play in the spare room while I pack what little things I had.

I sighed as I got out of the car. I opened the back door, and unbuckled Amaya. She smiled at me, the light reflecting off of her pale skin. I laughed, and she grabbed my hand. Together we walked to the elevator. I sighed again. This was going to be a _long _week.

_Soul_

When I was younger I was a womanizer. All teenage boys are. All I thought was that I needed the perfect woman, with the perfect bust. I always had this dream that I would have my best friends, and then I'd have the perfect woman that every guy wanted… but she would have me. Then one day I decided that the best girl anyone could ever have was my best friend. My partner in crime. I guess she was waiting on me, because as soon as I confessed? She had the biggest smile. I would never forget how she looked in that blissful moment. I didn't want anyone else, I've wanted her for the longest time but she obviously didn't share the same feelings lately. We had a few moments, and we would've been together forever… but something changed. I don't even know what happened.

Maka had slipped through my fingers…

And there was _nothing _I could do.


	5. Last Kiss

**Soul**

Finally! It was the end of the week and she would finally be coming home. I had everything set up; a romantic dinner in the oven, Amaya at Tsubaki and Black*Star's house, new bed set, clean house.. I actually tried, and I'm proud to say that. I'm not the best chef, but I tried my best to cook what I could. I was, of course, hoping for the best. I didn't know how she felt, what she said... I love Maka. I really do. She just... was different. I don't blame her, of course, but she could at least try. I had given up everything to be with her, and find her... and she wants to end it? I never imagined she could leave me. I always thought we had the perfect fairy tale life; best friends, partners, lovers... I guess I was just too blind... lost in my love to believe that she could leave. I feel so... uncool. I feel cheated. My whole life was for her. I never thought that what we had could end.

All too soon the door opened and in she came, her glorious blond hair spilling over her shoulders. The autumn wind came in with her, making both of us shiver. She caught my eye, and gave me a half smile. She took her scarf, jacket and gloves off. Under them all was her favorite blue dress. It was short sleeved, and came down to about mid thigh. Her hair was perfectly done. She smiled again at me, knowing that it would make me even more confused.

"It smells good in here.." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Is Amaya home?" She asked, looking alone.

"No, she's at Tsubaki's so we could have a nice romantic evening." I smiled.

She looked around before pursing her lips. "My bags are in the car. Should I wait to bring them in?"

"Of course. We can have you unpack later... or tomorrow."

"Of course you would say that." She smiled.

In that moment I knew what I wanted to do. I knew that despite our current feelings towards each other, despite all that had happened... she was the girl meant for me. It's her I want to be with. It's always been her. But I'm staring at the mess I made, and I knew it was too late. I should have kissed her the moment she walked through the door. I should have kissed her a long time ago, when we were in school. I should have kissed her before I lost her... because I'm afraid that I've already lost her. I knew that the Maka I loved wasn't too far gone.

"You want to be with me... right?"

She looked away. "I had a lot of thinking to do this week."

"And?" I asked, hoping that all I had done wouldn't go to waste.

"And I do want to be with you." She smiled.

"Maka, I love you..." I smiled, and ran a hand through my hair.

"I love you too, and I'm willing to try."

"Good. Now I do think we have a lot of catching up to do... and I did make dinner..."

"Alright!" She smiled.

**Alright guys. Sorry it's late, and sorry it's not that long. I'm working on other chapters. R&R please.**


End file.
